One in a million light years
by Jian Ng
Summary: Ever since Talon failed to steal Doomfist from the Overwatch museum, they have launched multiple surprise attacks on various Overwatch Watchpoints, in hope of stealing information or simply to get rid of it. Just as the attacks seem to die down, the Overwatch crew was caught off guard again. This time, however, Talon has nothing to do with it.
1. Chapter 1

"Radar crew here, there are no enemy ships visible, no abnormalities. The space is clear."

"Great, let's hope it remains so."

A massive Uranium Class Battleship glided silently through space, although seemingly slow, it is going at a tremendous speed, at 1/8 of the speed of light.

"Warp drive is almost ready."

This massive ship was powered by a GW-3 Warp Drive Engine, that is capable of scaling 3 galaxies before you tea can get cold. Fully charging the ship sometimes will need it to get up close and personal with a star. Now, its mission is to go home.

"Make sure the Destroyers are in high alert. We must keep this ship active."

...

"Captain! Energy spike! Right in front!"

"Launch Crews! Alert the Destroyers now!"

"Cannon Crews, sights on!"

Almost as soon as the Radar Crew spotted an energy spike, an enemy Nova Class Battleship appeared out of nowhere, clearly out of some sort of hyperdrive that we have yet to figure out.

"Fire!"

The giant cannon on the top of the Battleship immediately rotated at the direction of the enemy Battleship, and fired 4 bursts of high-energy plasma, but it was too late, the enemy cannons have already fired. The plasma bolts from both sides hit their target dead centre, the high burst of energy from the bolts causes even the toughest of metals instantly melts and vaporized.

"We couldn't let them destroy this ship! Destroyers! Out!"

The XX Class Destroyers, having heard the captains' orders, immediately engaged the fusion engine into first stage ignition, the engine heats up and ready for the second stage.

 _Snap!_

The hatch for each Destroyer instantly snaps open, the second ignition is immediately engaged, the sudden burst of thrust and the rapid change of pressure propels the Destroyer outwards and into the cold darkness of space, that is going to heat up very soon.

"All Destroyers out, engaging the enemy immediately!"

Each Destroyers are armed with HC-5 Battleship Railguns and HP-50 Plasma Blasters, each with devastating power. And there are all 200 of them. Although the XX Class Destroyer is already impressively large, they are leaves compared to the giant pine tree that is the Uranium Class Battleship, armed with countless defensive guns and offensive firepower. Which is more than enough to take down the Nova Class Battleship, and the Nova Class Battleship has just as much destructive force as the Uranium Class. It all comes to the Destroyers to do precise damage to the enemy Battleship.

"Approaching the enemy ship! Enemy Destroyers spotted!"

"Fire the cannons!"

As each Battleship are trying to deal as much damage as possible, the Destroyers are fighting the enemy Destroyers as well, defending their Battleship.

"Charge the CK-1 gun! We must destroy[NJP28011] that Battleship!"

"XD-34 hit! Engine is inoperable! We're bailing out!"

Several escape pods ejected from the Destroyer XD-34 Each holding one crew, engaged their respective Mini-Warp Engine to return to the closest base.

"We can't take the damage for too long, Captain! We already have the torpedoes down, the Main Cannons and CK-1 are our only offensive choices! We will have to engage the warp drive soon!"

"Drive Crew! The Warp-Drive is 90% charged! We should be good to go in a matter of minutes!"

The Main Cannons of both ships are blazing hot right now, bolts of energy flew between space to meet their target as more and more Destroyers started dropping.

"Guns armed! Fire!"

A Destroyer with third stage ignition flew past the upper deck of the Nova Class Battleship, effectively taking out a couple of their defensive cannons, the fusion engine vibrates with power as intense reactions take place within.

"We're going back, we must take out the shield generators in order for the Battleship Cannons to be effective!"

"Yes, XD-109, going under, cover me!"

As the battle goes on, Destroyers from both sides realized that in order to effectively take out the other Battleship, the shield generators from both sides are top priority.

"Fire the Cannons!"

One of the shield generators of the Nova Class Battleship got taken out, the thick energy field instantly thinned.

"Keep the guns firing! Make sure out defensive guns are always on!"

"We have taken out 2 generators on the bottom side! That area is cleared, we just need to destroy couple more and the sheild will fai-"

Nothing came from XD-109 ever again, as a defensive cannon struck the engine dead on, the fusion chamber was breached and the entire engine detonated, leaving nothing left of the Destroyer.

"The CK-1 is fully charged! Ready to fire!"

"Drive Crew, the Warp-Drive is 98% done!"

"The enemy firepower is overwhelming! We have only 67 Destroyers active!"

"XD-44, we are on the rear generators! Distract the guns while we take it out!"

Destroyer XD-44 approached from rear flank, charging the guns while the rear cannons are busy on something else, both Battleships has taken immense damage both from enemy Battleships and Destroyers, if the rear generator is taken out, the Nova Class will be vulnerable to the CK-1 Nuclear Cannon. If they fail to take it out, the enemy might have a chance in destroying the Uranium Class, which will leave their homeland vulnerable to invasion.

"Closing in, approaching engagement range!"

Only 51 Destroyers are left in combat, the numbers are still thinning.

"All cannons! Fire!"

6 Tungsten bolts are shot out at an extreme velocity, puncturing the platings on the generators, followed by a charged, high energy plasma bolt, effectively destroying the weakened structure of the generators and disabled the enemy shield.

"Enemy shield disabled! XD-44 disengaging!"

"All Destroyers! Disengage from the Nova Class immediately and engage fourth ignition!"

"Cannon Crews! Fire the CK-1!"

The highly destructive CK-1 Nuclear Cannon vibrates with power and the chamber glowed from the intense energy and heat.

...

If there was sound in space, anyone within 200 miles will lose their hearing.

The raw energy from the cannon tore through the Nova Class Battleship, cutting the entire ship in half while the chain reaction in the Nova Class occurs, various mini explosions that lead to larger ones that ultimately, destroys the fuel cells of the ship, causing the entire Nova Class to evaporate.

"All destroyers, return to the battleship, we will be engaging warp drive soon."

Most of the Destroyers have engaged the fourth ignition, which is an Emergency Power that drives the Destroyer 1/4 of the speed of light, more than enough to escape the explosion.

Most of the Destroyers, that is. XD-44 had a its engine damaged by a stray shrapnel, which fortunately, didn't blow the ship up. Unfortunately, the Destroyer was not far enough from the Nova Class when it blew up, the debris and shrapnel tore through the hull of the Destroyer and hit the fuel cells, making them extremely unstable and in the verge of detonation.

"XD-44, our cells are unstable, we are bailing out!"

Each 5 crew members rushed to their individual escape pods and launched Emergency Ejection. All 5 pods are Ejected from the Destroyer.

"Engage the Mini-Warp."

Then it struck.

The Destroyer blew up.

One of the hydrogen fuel cells blew up, launching debris and 3 other cells in various directions. One of them blew up dangerously close to an escape pod, the fuel cell acted like a mini hydrogen bomb that blasted pieces of the cell flying at all directions at a dangerous speed, one of it penetrated the platings of one of the escape pods, damaging the internal computer of the pod, causing it to launch a false signal, instead of the closest base, the Mini-Warp Drive targeted the closest habitable planet instead, in which there is only one. The Mini-Warp of the 5 Escape Pods engaged all at the right time, and the journey to the destination is uninterrupted. However, one of them is going the wrong way.

"Touchdown successful, all system running," a computerized voice rang.

"Right, which planet are we on?"

"We are currently at Planet ISP-4. Codename: **_Earth_** "

* * *

[NJP28011]


	2. Chapter 2

**_A.N._**

Well it turns out I have more time than usual so naturally the progress of this story will be faster. Plus, I've been thinking of writing this story long time ago, so I know where I am going and paragraphs comes out more quickly. Don't expect it to be fast every time though, things can change quickly, with that out of the way, here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Contact

9:00a.m., Africa

Winston sighed at the sight of his newly attacked Watchpoint. This Watchpoint is built on high grounds and overlooks a large area, it is well maintained, well defended and very large, seizing control of this Watchpoint proved to be very difficult, but Talon couldn't help but try as this Watchpoint is the only thing in Talon's way in attacking the small African village that may contain rare mines. Despite the geographical advantage, planes and helicopters exists for a reason. Talon seems to be more and more well funded and equipped everyday, and Overwatch can't do anything too big or the UN will find out their recall. (they don't have any problems with Talon though...)

Winston, Tracer and Zenyatta are currently the only agents in the Watchpoint, cleaning up the messes. Several other volunteer workers and mercenaries are preventing another assault from Talon. (hey, even Overwatch need some sandbags to take some of the bullets for them).

"Radar is online, Winston. Care to take a look?"

Winston turned at the technician that is currently working with the computers in the Watchpoint.

"Sure."

Winston examined his surroundings for a bit, bits of machinery and tools littered around. Tracer helping out best as she could, Zenyatta...well, floating around, also helping. Winston then turned his attention to the large screen, looking at the radar that is scanning around the facility, it looks clear to Winston.

"Tell me if you see anything strange pop up, I'll go settle some things first."

"You can count on me."

2:40p.m.

"Very well, ladies and gentlemen, thanks to you all, this facility is running again to watch over this area!"

The Watchpoint is successfully cleared up and its system is alive and kicking, thanks to the combined effort of the workers and the agents.

"Once again, thank you for all your work, make yourself at home for the rest of the day."

After his speech, Winston proceeds to return to his room, which is a large space with a couple overhanging tyres. Then he decides to rest as his work for the day is over, or at least he think it is.

"Winston!"

Upon hearing his technician call out his name from the shared comm, he proceeds to groan and rubs his forehead.

"What is it?!"

"There is a signal on the radar!"

Winston instantly jumps down and runs to the control room as soon as he heard the news.

"It's a rather large object, heading straight down, extremely fast! It might be a missile! We'll have no time to run away!"

This time it is Tracer that is talking, her voice with fear.

Almost everyone is in the control room of the Watchpoint, which is located right in the middle of the huge facility, running to safety requires at least 30 seconds, they have only 10 seconds to impact as said object is falling-down way past its terminal velocity. Their best hope is the extra layers of steel on the roof of the control room.

"TELL EVERYONE TO GET DOWN, NOW!" Winston boomed.

"3 seconds to impact!" Tracer is kneeling down, protecting her head. At this point, even Winston is on the ground, keeping his head from the impact. Everyone is counting down.

"2..."

"1..."

Silence.

"...it landed..."

Everyone begin to lift their heads, looking around them, half-expecting a demolished building.

"The radar shows that the object missed the building and flew over, it is right beside the Watchpoint..."

Tracer is examining the radar screen, looking at the symbols and data that she is familiar with.

"It is not moving..."

Winston arrived at the control room, anxiously asking if everyone is alright. After Tracer explained the situation, Winston calmed down and begin to send someone out there to see what on Earth is the large thing on the radar.

Winston decides to go himself followed by a couple mercenaries, just to play a little safer. When they first stepped out of the door, they expected a crater of some sort, but instead of a crater, they saw a sphere, a big, shiny, metallic sphere. Winston stared at the object while slowly moving towards it, the soldiers decides to lift their guns in case something happens.

"What is this?", retired Sergeant Johnson asked.

"Did this fall out of space?", Captain Simmons begin to speak.

"I see no propulsion device or engine...could it be a satellite?", Private Miller asked as he inches closer.

"I've never seen this kind of thing before...", Winston decides to speak. If anyone there was to know what is it, it is Winston, and he has no idea.

"Should we bring this thing back?"

Johnson asked before he reaches out a hand to touch it.

"Ack!"

"What is it?!"

Johnson quickly retracts his fingers as the other mercenaries took aim at the object.

"Wait! This thing, it's hot, that's all. I never thought it would be this hot."

Sure enough, they have been smelling charred grass as soon as they arrive here, and the ground beneath the sphere has already blackened.

They begin to wonder, what if this really comes from space? It is too smooth to be natural, so does this contain alien technology? Could this be the first contact that humans have been talking about since the novel War of the Worlds? They immediately snapped back from their thoughts as they saw a hatch door open, their guns immediately raised to defend themselves from whatever is in there.

As the hatch door opens they finally saw the 'pilot' of this...sphere, it is wearing some sort of white and red armor and it is most certainly not human, the most obvious part is that it's head is nowhere near a normal human's, in fact it is pretty similar to a Parasaurolophus (Google that if you don't know what it is) except for a shorter occiput (Google that too). The rest of the alien, though is similar to us. Torso, 2 arms, 2 legs. It is very high, easily standing at 2 metres, maybe even more. They couldn't see its face as it is hidden by a helmet, in fact the armor covered all of the alien's body. There are 2 handguns visible on either side of its waist, and they can see 2 other 'rifles', one on its back, one on its lower back.

As it comes out of its 'ship', it seems surprised at the soldiers and the dozens of guns pointed at it. It hesitates at first, hands hovering over the handguns on his waist. Both parties spoke nothing as the other will most likely not understand what they are talking about. The alien just stares...then raises its hands.

Both Winston and the soldiers are surprised at the act, they are expecting resistance honestly, but the alien gave in just like that. Private Miller begin to take a couple handcuffs and cuffed the alien as Captain Simmons tried to take the guns from it.

As they got closer, more and more detail from the alien is observed, its helmet is what you expect from a typical astronaut, a large screen in front of the face for better vision, but instead of transparent, it is orange and has a slightly reflective texture. The strangest part, besides the obvious shape of its head, is that it has only 4 fingers each hand, making it 8 in total. The look of its armor is simple but when closely inspected, it is much complicated than it looks, it has the clean, one piece look of the classic Storm Troopers but leaves no weak spots as layers of armor are visible underneath, protecting the joints. The whole armor is also visibly designed to be very effective at hand to hand combat, sharp, pointy edges on the elbow and knees, small spikes on the knuckles, not mentioning that it carries 4 guns, 2 white and blue handguns that have round blades, one orange and black assault rifle (maybe), and one white and blue gun that looks like a shotgun, and also a bunch of stuffs they know nothing about. Overall, this alien is well suited for combat and looks very intimidating.

"Ugh! I can't pull its guns off, it's like glue!"

"Come on, don't tell me you couldn't even pull out a gun."

Even with the combined effort of both Sergeant Johnson and Captain Simmons, the gun still did not budge.

"Dang it! Winston, mind helping?"

Winston finally decided to help out as he puts his hands on the rifle on its back, and pulled, and pulled harder, then pulled as hard as he could, but the gun still won't move, in fact Winston think it is stuck with a super powerful magnet. Winston finally gave up, panting. He looked at the alien as it stares at him as well, despite he couldn't see its face, he couldn't help but think it is laughing silently underneath that helmet.

"Fine, it will keep its guns, but it will be cuffed until I figure out what to deal with it."

The soldiers nodded as they escorted the cuffed alien back into the Watchpoint. There is already a small crowd at the main entrance, observing the whole process and whispers are passed around them. They have an alien in the facility. What will the UN do if they find out?


	3. Chapter 3

**_A.N._** Well, let's just say I found a big mistake in Chapter 1, the escape pod of the alien is damaged by shockwaves in the chapter, only just now I realised that there are no shockwaves in space...I know I'm a stupid person, so I've changed the way the escape pod is damaged and a few minor changes in Chapter 2 of the alien's appearance, in fact I might do a sketch some point in the future. I also changed the title because, well I like the newer one. That out of the way, here's Chapter 3.

Chapter III: Intelligence

4:30p.m.

Winston, Tracer and Zenyatta stared at a computer screen, observing a room and what it contains. They have made a makeshift cell for their alien out of an unused room, the door is strong enough that a person cannot forcefully take it down without any tools, plus, there is a surveillance camera installed. Even though the alien has its guns with it, they can't be reached as its arm are bound and secured on its back as well as its legs.

Tracer is personally against this as it has done nothing wrong, even Winston felt a little sorry for the alien, but he think it is necessary in order to keep them safe, no one knows what kind of technology this alien possess and what it is capable of, so they couldn't take any risks.

"Winston, love. What are we gonna do with it? We can't keep it in here forever!"

"I honestly don't know, Lena...its...ship, of some sort. Is completely sealed when it exited and we couldn't figure out how to open it, we can't pry its guns off, we didn't find any documents from it, we have no idea what language it speaks and I'm sure it doesn't know as well..."

Nothing has troubled Winston as much as this...he has no experience in teaching, and he is sure that even if one of his workers have, it wouldn't be easy. They don't know anything about this alien, they don't know if it drinks water, they don't know what it eats, heck they don't even know what it breathes!

Just as Winston's head begin to throb from the thinking he has done for the past few hours. They see movement from the alien. It has kept still for almost an hour, but it decides to move, and it sure wants to. The alien begin pulling its arms to free it from the ropes, it tugged and pulled as hard as it could. Winston silently observed it, he knows the alien couldn't escape as the rope is rather thick and can hold up very heavy loads. The alien didn't give up, it pulled and pulled, at one point Winston even thought the rope is going to snap, this alien is like a bull. Then it gave up, tired. Although the rope did not break, it has loosened quite a bit from all the pulling and Winston swore he saw a few broken strands sticking out, this made Winston worried that it'll escape. Just as it seems to calm down, a blade snapped out from underneath its wrists in an Assassin's Creed fashion. The action caught both Winston and Tracer off guard and the blade cut a loose rope that slipped near the blade, freeing the alien. Winston immediately turned on the radio and called out to the soldiers.

"The alien is freed, the alien is freed! Send in soldiers to the containment cell immediately!"

Winston watched as the alien proceeds to cut off the rest of its binds and stretches from keeping the same position for almost 2 hours. Winston prayed that the alien will not do anything to escape the cell, though he thought that it will most likely to gun the door down.

As the soldiers are rushing towards its cell, the alien proceeds to walk towards the wall the camera was facing, and it took out a device of some sort, Winston is pretty sure that is a cutting tool. Both Winston and Tracer watched nervously as it begins to...draw?

Turns out the device is no cutting tool but a pen. Winston called out to the soldiers as soon as he saw this.

"Wait! Johnson, stop!"

"What?"

"Stop your soldiers for a minute, the alien seems to be telling us something..."

Winston watched as the alien drew a large picture that vaguely represents a...book, it is drawing a book. It must've seen one on its way in and determined that it contains information.

"Winston...is it...drawing a book?"

Tracer seems to get the idea as she tugged at Winston's arm. For the first time since the Watchpoint's clean up, Winston cracked a small smile.

"I know what to do now, Lena."

11:00p.m.

Winston and Zenyatta has been studying the alien since Tracer got tired and slept early. They have sent in a full video of "Teaching your child the English Language" and a "Dictionary for Youngsters" as well as the latest Oxford Dictionary. Turns out the alien is very interested as it has been watching videos, reading as soon as they sent in the books and TV.

"This being seems very energetic and eager..."

Zenyatta has finally decided to speak as he kept silent for almost the whole day. Zenyatta also seems to be interested in the alien as he volunteered to keep watch of it through the night.

"What can you see about it, Zenyatta?"

"Well, other than the previously mentioned statement. It is unusually calm for a prisoner. I can tell that it has no means of escape."

Winston nodded as he processes what he just heard. Personally, a scientist shouldn't believe in these kind of spiritual stuffs, but Zenyatta proved time and time again on what his magical computer brain can do, Winston couldn't help but wonder. Plus, he has completely no idea in this creature so might as well believe in Zenyatta.

"It is also very intelligent...I'd say just as if not smarter than you, Winston."

Winston rolled his eyes at that statement, but he knows that this alien is in fact, very intelligent. In fact, the alien already figured out simple words when one of the soldiers tried to bring it water and food. Speaking about food, the alien never ate anything since arrival and refused everything that is brought to it.

"You are tired Winston, you really should sleep. Me and Zenyatta can keep an eye on the alien."

"Well, I know, but..."

"Athena is right, Winston. You have worked hard the past couple days and sleep is necessary."

Winston groaned as Zenyatta decides to join in the Winston-Go-To-Sleep party.

"Okay, you are right. I should go rest...thanks for helping me look after it anyways." And with that, Winston left the room, leaving only Zenyatta as the omnic silently watches over their strange visitor.

7:30a.m.

 ** _Ding!_**

Winston entered the control room to find Zenyatta still hovering in front of the camera screen. Both the omnic and the alien stayed exactly the same place for (Winston assume) the whole night.

"Good morning Winston."

Zenyatta greeted Winston as he turns his head slightly. Winston nodded in response.

"Good morning Zenyatta, did anything happen throughout the night?"

"Nothing much, our visitor has gone through the Dictionary for Youngsters multiple times. I am surprised that it doesn't even doze off, given that nothing has been consumed by it since its arrival."

Winston's eyes widened, not even him can stay up reading for so long without eating for a whole night, not to mention reading through the same book of dictionary multiple times. Winston looked at the alien once more and sure enough, it is flipping through the pages of Dictionary for Youngsters just like when he left it last night, sitting on the chair, showing no signs of dozing off.

After a while, the alien finally stood up. Then begin to stretch, in fact, Winston is relieved that it can still move its arms. After giving one last look at the final pages of Dictionary for Youngsters, it closes the book.

Winston gave a small sigh and cracked a barely visible smile, "Looks like our friend finally decides to take a break."

The alien then picks up the Oxford Dictionary and started reading all over again in a new sitting position.

Winston face palmed, " ** _Sigh_** , I'm really worried about its well being now..."


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. First of all, I'm deeply sorry for the long time it took for me to update. School started, and with that, homework and of course, a ton of work. Plus I have a really important exam to deal with so that spells another ton of work. Which is 2 tons worth of study and leaves no time for other things. But hey, I AM putting my homework due tomorrow on hold just to jot this down, and I made it a little longer than usual.

That out of the way, here's chapter 4.

* * *

Chapter 4: Breach

* * *

"Security alert! South door is breached...Win...ton...I'm...shutthdhxxx...out...bzzz..."

Winston literally jumped at the message Athena had broadcasted all over the facility. South door is breached!? How did they bypass the security and the cameras? How did Athena miss them? How on Earth can they shut the prized super computer of Overwatch with a wireless connection!? No matter, the Watchpoint is under attack, and that means trespassing private territory, no one trespasses Winston's territory without expecting resistance.

"Team Alpha! Follow me! Team Beta! Go with Simmons! Team Charlie! Sniper positions, move out! We kicked their asses once and we'll do it again!" The soldiers let out a battle cry before running towards their respective positions.

The hired soldiers were quick on their foot and now armed and ready, they might be mercenaries, but they are also highly trained military personnel with advanced tactics and weaponry.

The Overwatch agents are not far behind, Tracer running/warping time as fast as she could and Winston close beside her on all threes, reserving an arm for his gun.

It's not long before they arrive at the hallway leading towards south door, and it is covered in black smoke. Not good.

"Team Alpha, put on your vision goggles, a little smoke won't stop us."

The soldiers begin sliding on their vision goggles that has been resting on their helmets, the visors glowing blue as they activates.

"We don't see anything, sir."

"Well, throw in a couple of those concussion grenades to clear out the-"

 ** _Splatt!_**

Sergeant Johnson's head split into two as a sniper bullet tore cleanly through the visor, with a loud, audible bang arriving 3 seconds later.

"Shit!"

The remainder of the Overwatch personnel and agents immediately dodged behind makeshift cover as soon as they saw the sergeant lose his head.

"Johnson is down, Johnson is down! Team Charlie, we have a sniper here! You should've heard his gun!"

"Team Charlie, we gotcha, we're looking for em."

"Mark, throw in the grenade!"

The soldier unhooked a rather large grenade from his belt and pulled off the safety pin.

"Fire in the hole!"

He threw the grenade out whilst behind cover.

The grenade hit the ground with a clank and rolled into the thick, black smoke.

 ** _BOOM!_**

The smoke dissipated when the grenade went off, the shockwaves of the concussion grenade shook the grounds of the facility as it exploded, clearing the smoke near instantly.

Then everything went ballistic.

The black smoke was replaced with Talon infantry (which are also wearing black) holding riot shields to block off the shockwave. As they raised their rifles and start firing at the Overwatch soldiers' cover.

Winston was quick to set up his Barrier Projector as a large bubble shield appeared, providing much efficient cover instead of wooden boxes. Winston then jumped out from his cover, his Tesla Cannon jolting with exited electrons, Winston landed a few metres in front of the Talon soldiers as the electricity connected with them, zapping their hearts to a stop and burning holes in their Kevlar, effectively taking down a few of the terrorists.

Upon seeing the giant scientist land in front of them they started to back off and focus fire onto him, only to be sandwiched between Tracer and Winston and they are thinning out quickly.

However, they are interrupted by the sound of rotating blades. An attack helicopter appeared seemingly out of nowhere and started to open fire on them. Tracer and Winston might be Overwatch's finest agents but going against an attack helicopter head-on is not the brightest of choices. After swatting away (literally) the rest of the Talon soldiers, Winston and Tracer started to fall back as the helicopter fired its gatling cannons at them. Tracer, with her blink ability, escaped unscathed, Winston however, being a huge target, had a few 30mm HE shells hit him, fortunately, they blew up as soon as they impacted Winston body armour and it blocked off some of the explosion damage, but a shell is a shell, Winston still had pieces of his armour blown off and got his skin scalded.

As soon as he got back into his Watchpoint, a harmony orb flew towards Winston and hovers above his head, magically healing Winston's injuries.

"Thanks, Zenyatta."

Zenyatta simply nodded at Winston's gratitude as he continued launching his orbs at the other soldiers needing help. Before they can fetch themselves an anti-aircraft weapon, multiple missiles flew through the huge door and heading straight towards the Overwatch operatives. The missiles are however safely blocked off by Winston's projector barrier.

"Thanks Winston, these terrorists even have an attack helicopter now! Next thing you know they're gonna bring in a fighter jet!"

"I know, Mark. We'll have to shoot it down fast or the barrier is going to break when it let off another barrage."

"No worries love, I'll take it on!"

Tracer immediately blinked from the nearest cover straight in front of the helicopter hovering at low altitude, jumped up and threw her pulse bomb onto the tail of the helicopter, then recalled back to where she was three seconds ago to avoid the blast.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The explosion blown off a large chunk of the helicopter's tail, including the tail control propeller. Without it, the helicopter spun out of control and crashed soon after, replaced by a ball of flames.

"You got what's coming to ya!"

...of course she had to throw in a snarky remark.

Tracer's celebration, just like the helicopter, did not last long. As soon as she turn from the destroyed helicopter, she is instead greeted by three heavily armed dropships,

"Ah, bullocks..."

She immediately blinked back into the facility just as the defensive guns of the dropship open fired, covering the ground Tracer once stood full of lead.

"Ah, crap..."

"Team Bravo, we need support at South Door NOW!"

"Roger that, we're on our way."

The Overwatch operatives immediately scrambled to any makeshift cover they can find as they rose their guns to meet the enemy, but instead of a bunch of Talon soldiers swarming out, they are met with more smoke...then rockets.

The high-explosive rockets struck their cover as Talon soldiers start to swarm out of their dropships and into the facility in a World War II Red Army's "Oorah!" charge fashion.

"Arrgh!"

The mercenaries hurriedly scrambled into new cover as they recover from the blast. They never fought a Talon army worth 3 heavy dropships, and they were certainly not prepared for the strike. The mercenaries immediately opened fire at the large swarm of Talon soldiers and they desperately tried to thin them out, unlike the usual headless chickens with guns, they turned into headless chickens with bigger guns, heavy dropships, helicopter support (piloted by not-so-headless chickens), artillery and a few bullet-proof shields, and THAT makes it very different as the bullets simply ricocheted off the shields.

"Cover!"

Miller yelled as he threw in an anti-infantry grenade, taking out half a dozen soldiers as the shield bearers did not react in time to block the shrapnel.

"This will protect us!"

Winston activated his shield just in time as another barrage of rockets impacted Overwatch's line of defense. Several cracks formed as their fire is now focused on his shield.

"Tracer! Where is your bomb thing?"

"I just used it and it will not be ready for the next couple minutes or so!"

Winston's shield started to breakdown as it struggled to hold up against the alarming amount of lead spewed from the seemingly never-ending supply of Talon operatives. Just as they thought they are going to duck once again behind wooden supply boxes, another barrage of rockets flew past them, this time heading straight into the massive army of terrorists. As the rockets detonated, Talon soldiers showed significant signs of thinning out when the smokes cleared.

"Calvary's here, baby!"

"That's my line!"

Team Bravo arrived just in time to stop the advance of Talon soldiers as they entered the battlefield guns blazing, with Captain Simmons leading the way, stealing Tracer's line along the way.

"Come on, men! We show them we are not going down anytime soon!"

The mercenaries let out a small battle cry as they once again aim their sights onto the soldiers, this time, the battle is in Overwatch's favour as Talon's supply of soldiers are running out, making the chances of a full counterattack from Overwatch possible. However, when the Talon soldiers are drove near the exit port, yet another reinforcement of Talon arrived, this time 2 heavy attack helicopters, their 30mm gatling cannons once again drove the Overwatch agents and soldiers into defensive.

"Huh, now I get why you went into this much trouble!"

Captain Simmons exclaimed while rolling into cover and to avoid the 30mm shells. He signaled his teammates to arm the rockets as sheer bullets can't take a heavy attack helicopter down.

"I'll be a distraction to those helicopters, you all calvaries better have a good aim!"

"No problem, Tracer. We will take that chopper down at all costs!"

"Alright, here goes!"

Tracer took a deep breath as she jumped out of her cover, sure enough, the helicopters started to turn the cannons at Tracer, only to hit the shadow remains of Tracer as she rapidly blinked away, she ran with all her might and slid under the helicopters while they try to adjust to Tracer's speed. as they turn around however, they are met with the signature grin of Tracer.

"Time's up!"

When they opened fire though, Tracer already recalled back into the safety of the facility's cover. As they turn around to reengage, several AP rockets struck the helicopters and they blew up like confetti fixed with gunpowder.

"You need a time out!"

Tracer still have her snarky attitude as she throw in her remark.

"Men, fire at will!"

The Overwatch soldiers started to open fire at the Talon soldiers, only to realize that the helicopters manage to give a mighty amount of infantry reinforcements, even though they are no dropships, but the amount of reinforcements are enough to put the already battered Overwatch soldiers into the defensive once again.

"Barrier is ready!"

Winston threw down his projector barrier once again to provide some reliable cover as they fire back at the Talon soldiers, Overwatch's forces are already battered without the reinforcement of fresh soldiers and attack helicopters, now both of them has arrived, Winston is actually very surprised that Talon has such a massive army, he is even more surprised that Zenyatta managed to keep the entire team from getting wiped out entirely with his magic Harmony and Discord orbs along his occasional Transcendence which allows the Overwatch forces to step out of their cover and counterattack effectively while Zenyatta's Transcendence miraculously repair any wound very rapidly. This time however, the Talon's demolition men are once again back into combat and unleashed a dangerous barrage against Winston's shield as it cracks and starting to break down under the intense fire.

"Looks like I'll have to take drastic measures on them...I'm feeling angry!"

Winston dropped his gun as he unleashed his primal rage right when the projector barrier broke down, roaring the mightiest battle cry as he leaped right on top of the now terrified headless chickensImeanTalon soldiers. Except for the few that got squished on landing, the rest fell to the wild swipes of an angry Winston as he began to attack the Talon soldiers. The terrorists desperately tried to fight back but all attempts were shrugged off by Winston as his rage overwhelmed his sense of pain. More and more soldiers fell to the mad assault of Winston as they fall back, keeping their guns aimed on Winston, hoping that Winston will eventually be taken down, but no, it takes a lot more than a couple dozen rifles to take an angry Winston down...and the lot more arrived soon after.

 ** _Poof!_**

A cloud of toxic smoke suddenly covered the area Winston once stood. The poison of the smoke battling against the Harmony orb's healing on Winston, Winston is then hit by a rocket by a surviving Talon demoman, he struggled to stand even under the influence of his rage as the toxin did it's job on weakening Winston, eventually the primal rage ended and Winston is left choking on the toxic smoke, vulnerable to Talon's return fire.

"Experience tranquillity!"

Zenyatta activated his Transcendence ultimate just in time as a Talon soldier aimed his guns on Winston, rapidly healing him of his wounds and allowing the Overwatch forces to join in and provide cover fire. This time, it doesn't seem like Talon is having a reinforcement anytime soon. However, one thing still concerns Winston deeply, where is Widowmaker? He is certain the toxic smoke comes from her grenades, but she is nowhere to be seen and she haven't exposed herself yet, furthermore, her toxin has a significant increase in power as it is capable of taking Winston down even in primal rage, and that is VERY concerning indeed. Weirdly enough, as soon as Zenyatta activated his ultimate, the Talon soldiers start having a massive retreat. This is not surprising really, considered that their number advantage is losing, this time however, they didn't just retreat, it felt more like they are fleeing the scene, and Winston never see this behavior in the Talon soldiers even when the whole Overwatch crew activated their ultimate abilities on them at once.

"I told ya we're gonna kick their ass! Now get out of this..."

 _ **Slam!**_

The giant hatch door suddenly slams shut, creating a barrier between the Talon soldiers and the Overwatch team.

"...what? Mark, go open that door."

Just as private Mark walked up to the control panel across the room to open the hatch door, Winston heard something he never wanted to hear again ever since the voice first entered his ears.

" ** _Death comes..._** "

 _ **Splatt!**_

Mark's head was blown to bits before he can react to the harrowing voice, and what appeared behind him struck fear into every being caught sight of it. The black hood, the white mask, decorative ammunition on the belt, and the shotguns in each if his hands.

Reaper.

* * *

I'm just going to stop this here before I get too carried away in writing out another couple thousand words. This is certainly the longest chapter I've done so far, I'll try to make a schedule for myself as there really isn't one right now. Please leave some feedback, I'd love to know if something doesn't seem right or you like the long kind of chapter.


End file.
